Aware of your love
by Kyubi1
Summary: She didn't make it last year, confessing her true feelings can be too complicated and a titanic task, when you don't have confidence in yourself, that's why Mayuri has worked hard on herself. This year, no doubt...!


**Hello, I come with a one-shot about Mayuri and Shidou, I hope you like it, even if it's something short. **

**Also, I'm not an expert in this language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find, I'm still learning English.**

* * *

**Aware of your love**

Last year's Valentine's Day, she observed him from a safe distance, where she could be invisible if she didn't call his attention, holding firmly a bag of homemade chocolates, she wanted to express her feelings to Itsuka Shidou; a classmate with whom she had long been in love.

The boy had short blue hair, his eyes were brown and he looked really normal, but he was very kind and attentive to anyone. He was walking down the aisle, listening to a friend complain about this day in which he thought he would receive nothing, they approached to the end of the aisle, where continued to turn right.

Then he could see her and approached her, but he saw her so thoughtful and with her head down, that he touched her on his shoulder, she quickly hid the bag of chocolates behind her back.

In the end, she could not tell him what she really wanted to say, or give him the chocolates he was entitled to.

But that was last year, now she had improved a lot —from her perspective—, her blond hair was shiny and silky, she was also brilliantly tied in a side ponytail, thanks to an eye-catching white bow and something big, as well as she was using light make-up to highlight some things like her pink lips and her deep pink eyes.

That's why she approached the boy, at the end of classes, while he was taking things out of his locker, she went to him with slightly flushed cheeks and with decision.

"Mayuri?" Shidou asked as he turned his head to check for the presence he suddenly felt.

"I..." She released something nervous, but she saw him seriously, though according to her she was being brave. "I have something very important to tell you...!"

This year, no doubt...!

* * *

"That's why, in this part, you substitute what happened to you in the previous conversion and then..."

"Oh, I got it, Shidou!"

This year, no doubt... Would they study together?

_"No... It shouldn't be like that"._ She thought disappointed as she bowed her head, though from the young man's perspective, she seemed quite focused on the exercises they were solving. _"I should have told him how I felt, but then I asked for his help... If I continue in this way, things will be the same as last year..."_

Mayuri looked at her backpack that was a bit away from her, disappointment was all over her face, she could not let things go on like this, not after reaching this place.

_"I'm happy he even invited me to his house and now we're in his room, but... Doesn't that mean he just invited me because he doesn't see me as a girl? No...! Shidou is being nice, and I need to break this distance between us"._ She shook her head. _"I just have to get as close... get as close as I can"._

Mayuri got so close to Shidou that she almost took his arm and put her head together with his, but what she did pressurize was one of her breasts against the boy's arm, who felt it perfectly and made him blush a little.

"About this question here…" she said, pointing to a random exercise.

"W-Why are you getting so close, Mayuri?"

"Hey, I can't... see if I'm far away, right?" She excused herself a little nervously, but stayed close to him, Shidou blushed and bent his head a little.

"I made a few notes about that problem!" He was surprised, so he walked away, but ended up smiling.

"Really? That's good".

A few moments later, the boy went to get several white leaves that had several notes, although somewhat messy. As he extended them to Mayuri, she noticed that something fell to the table, it was a small, silver-colored, square-shaped envelope.

"Oh, you dropped something, Shidou..." She was going to take it, when she realized what it was, it turned very red.

A moment later, Shidou noticed too.

"Ah! No, that's it...!"

"O-Oh... Wow..." she said as she ducked her head a little and couldn't stop seeing the condom on the table. "If you have one of these things with you, you must have a girlfriend... Right? You could have told me..."

"Hold on, Mayuri, you have to listen to me..." he said as he sat in front of her to see her directly, but then he saw her flushed face and her eyes full of tears. "Huh? Why are you crying?"

"Because... Because..." She wiped her tears with her arms. "I... I never heard of you having a girlfriend!"

"No, that... Wait, that means... You...?"

She bowed her head completely and they both blushed a lot. The truth had already come out and it wasn't a confession.

"I didn't think you really were..." said the boy without being able to look at it directly, he was still quite unbalanced by Mayuri's 'revelation'.

"Did you know?" she asked, still with some tears in her eyes and somewhat red cheeks.

"You weren't like that last year, I remember you didn't even talk to me much, but..." He explained something nervous yet, but this time he did look her in the face. "You're not exactly good at going unnoticed, Mayuri".

"Ah... I thought so..." she said quietly and looked down at the floor. That was all she could said.

Shidou swallowed some saliva and clenched his fists slightly.

"But you misunderstood!" She looked at him with a little surprise. "Tonomachi was to blame for getting one of those, just to brag, it's nothing more, Mayuri! Don't think otherwise... It was just nonsense".

"Really?!" she asked as she approached her face slightly with some seriousness.

"I'm serious!"

"Ah... hehe... What a relief", she said with a smile and finished wiping her tears, Shidou blushed more than before when he found her so beautiful.

"I'm sorry..." he said with some difficulty as he looked away.

"And why did you... do it, Shidou?" She asked something nervous, but also curious. I can't believe you if you don't give me details.

"Huh? No, I'd rather not..." But her look made him doubt, she was distrusting him, so he sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, but... Promise you won't tell anyone, it's shameful".

"No, I won't say anything", she replied with a small smile.

Shidou sighed before going on with the story.

Tonomachi decided to have lunch with his friend Shidou before going home to explain some math topics, as he had lost attention in class by playing video games on his cell phone.

With their stomachs full, they were ready to go to the blue-haired boy's house, on the way they started talking about girls and how to impress them, as well as explaining the reputation of both of them among their classmates.

Passing by a drugstore, Tonomachi stopped Shidou from having a brilliant idea to climb the "food chain" at school, which Shidou didn't understand, but was dragged to the place to buy condoms.

By this point in the story, Shidou and Mayuri were sitting next to each other, separating them only about ten centimeters apart, she was having fun with the story and Shidou was a little embarrassed to tell it, but he didn't hesitate once.

"...then he said: 'We will men amoung mens, Itsuka!', he was really excited about his idea, I didn't want to be there, but I knew he'd make fun of me or scandalize me in a drugstore, that wasn't an option".

"Hahaha, Tonomachi-san is really like that, huh? I didn't know", she commented with a broad smile.

"After that, we went to my house and this ended between the notes of that day... And that's why I have it". It ended with some embarrassment, but it tried to sound a little fun later. "Mayuri, are we more men now?"

She just let out a pretty audible laugh.

"I don't know, hahaha".

The boy shook his head and looked at her with some guilt.

"I don't think so... After all, what kind of fool am I if I made you cry? Even if you're the girl I love..." he confessed with some guilt, she opened more her pink eyes and blushed immediately.

"Y-You... What...? Shidou, you love...? I'll...?!"

She couldn't believe it, it was this, in the end, yes there was a confession, but on his part! It wasn't supposed to be like that, but that's what was happening, what kind of unusual situation was this?

"I had a suspicion that you liked me and I really believed it, something inside me told me that you really liked me, but I couldn't know it for sure and I never said anything, I thought I was cheating myself and you just wanted to be my friend!" he explained as he grabbed her wrists with some force, she blushed even more, but he was just a little better. "Mayuri, I'm sorry, I know this can be crazy after crazy, it could have ended worse now that I think better! But, Mayuri, I like you very much and I love you... Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The truth is that it could have ended much worse, however, if she accepted now, didn't that mean that this made it the strangest and most shameful confession of her life?

"Shidou..." she whispered with her head down, but then she lifted it up to see him with a warm smile. "I love you too, of course I want to be your girlfriend!"

After that, Shidou joined his lips with her in a soft kiss, this would definitely remain for posterity as one of the rarest confessions in the history of everyday romanticism.

And on Valentine's Day, like cherry on the cake.

As the two separated and smiled at each other, she remembered something very important and quickly stood up, Shidou just stared at her with some surprise.

"What is it, Mayuri?"

"Wait, I've got something for you, don't move from here". She went to her rucksack, which was a little far away, behind the boy's back.

A few moments later, Shidou was covered by a red scarf around his neck, woven by hand and without any special detail, but it was quite warm, Shidou blushed and touched it with his hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day", she said as she stood in front of him, smiling warmly, even her eyes shone with happiness. "I wanted to give you this since we were at school, it's getting cold and when winter came, I'm sure you'll need one of these, so... I made it myself, sorry if it's not very good..."

"Mayuri... This is great, thank you very much!" He said very happily, she sat down again, but ended up blushing.

"Really...?"

"Yes, it is! I already had one, but this one is much warmer, I like it".

Mayuri felt proud of herself, after a year, her effort paid off, she was so happy and excited that she didn't know if she could bear it without shouting or anything else.

"Well... If it's not warm enough, I'll be by your side, Shidou!" She hugged him tightly and he blushed quite a bit. "You'll feel warmer that way!"

"Ah, Mayuri...! Yes..." he whispered the last thing and embraced her as well, she was even warmer than this scarf made with all her love.

Sometime later, Mayuri went home and Shidou stayed in his room, picking up his books and his math notebook, as well as the notes she never read. Then he found the sachet of the condom that so embarrassed him.

He took it and almost dropped it in the garbage can of his room, but in the end he didn't, thanks to that misunderstanding he was able to learn about Mayuri's feelings, now they were engaged, thanks to a condom; that sounded so strange, but it was the blessed truth.

Shidou kept the condom in his pocket, who knows, maybe one day he would really use it.

And with his girlfriend, of course.


End file.
